


Football

by MylittleFootballWorld



Series: The Vampire Series [18]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Most of these are minot roles since it's pretty short but you know, Oneshot, Vampire AU, honestly just a bit of fun, pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylittleFootballWorld/pseuds/MylittleFootballWorld
Summary: Just a friendly game of football. Or as friendly as it gets with these guys





	Football

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an Anon on Tumblr really, really long ago but because of life and an awful case of writer's block I only finished it just now. It's just a it of fluffy fun really, which is why I was really excited to write this. It's a nice experience compared to the dark, violent and bloddy stuff I usually write for this series. Happy Reading ^^

“Guess who's coming over?”, Sergio groaned in pain as James shifted his weight on top of him and his knee dug into his stomach. The sun hadn't even completely risen yet and still his brother was bouncing up and down in excitement squeezing the breath out of him. Sergio turned his head to the side to ask his boyfriend for some assistance but Iker wasn't there. He groaned once more before rolling James off of him. “I don't know, who?”, he rubbed his eyes hoping they wouldn't close again right away. “No, you have to guess!”, James bounced on the mattress. Normally Sergio would be all up for a good game of “guess-what-I-know” but right now he was barely awake, dog tired and starving. Luckily for him his brother wasn't patient enough for him to actually guess: “Uncle Zinédine!”

Sergio pulled a grimace hoping he would get the hint and lower his voice just a tiny bit: “Who?” “He's the president of Madrid's police department and an old friend of Raúl's”, Iker strolled inside handing his boyfriend a coffee which he greedily accepted and emptied in the blink of an eye. “Why is that so special?”, he rolled over trying to get out of bed but only got tangled up in the blankets. James jumped off the bed: “Because it means we're playing football!”

Sergio stared at him dumbfounded wondering if he had misheard him before giving up on the blankets and stretching his arms out in Iker's direction whining: “Iker.” He rolled his eyes and untangled the younger one. James had already taken off again presumably to wake the rest of the family.

When they came downstairs Sergio still wasn't any smarter and still trying to figure out what the hell football had to do with the police president coming for a visit. In the bar they found Raúl and Guti chatting with a man Sergio had never seen before and assumed to be the mysterious Zinédine Zidane. He didn't get to ask any questions because suddenly James raced down the stairs and past him almost throwing himself on the stranger: “Uncle Zinédine!” The man chuckled hugging the Colombian tightly before holding him at arm's length to get a good look at him: “I think you've grown, James.” He smiled at him brightly and laughed.

Zinédine's eyes met Sergio's when James took his brother's hand and dragged him forward: “We haven't met yet. I assume, you're Sergio? Unless Raúl has adopted another one.” “We do have two newcomers but I'm sure you'll meet Jesé soon”, Raúl laughed coming up behind him. Zinédine nodded shaking Sergio's hand with a smile. The youngling decided he liked him, he was friendly and calm and reminded him a lot of Iker.

Zidane turned back around to James: “So, who wants to play football?” He squealed happily.

 

Once Zinédine had met Jesé and the last of Raúl's sons had rolled out of bed, too they headed into the garden where their fathers had already prepared a pitch for them to play on.

“Alright, boys you know how it goes, James, Gareth, Luka, Fabio and Iker with me. The rest is with José except for Xabi who I assume prefers to stay on the sidelines again?”, the Basque nodded in confirmation and made himself comfortable in an armchair he had brought out on the terrace. “Alright, the winning team with me, Sergio you got the goal”, Guti summoned his team members. His boyfriend couldn't help but scoff earning a deadly look: “Something funny, González?” Raúl didn't reply and only smiled instead.

Cristiano strut over to Fabio: “So, how high do you want to lose today?” “Don't know, depends on how many you think Alvaro can score”, he replied nonchalantly tying his shoelaces. His boyfriend growled unhappily knowing full well Alvaro never scored any goals as he was way too busy trying to break the enemy players' legs with Pepe. Fabio patted his shoulder sympathetically before he jogged over to where his team was gathering, Cristiano stared after him in disbelief making a mental note to absolutely destroy his team.

Alvaro stood beside Xabi making some last minute arrangements before the game began. “Okay, so we're set. I say Cristiano's gonna score the first goal, Raúl's team will end the first half in the lead but we will be the winning team, Pepe is not gonna break someone's leg this time, Cristiano will for once not be a drama queen, James will be the first to cry and Sergio will, to everyone's surprise, be such a good goalkeeper I'd be able to sit this one out”, Alvaro looked at his brother expectantly. He smirked: “You forgot that you bet once again you're gonna score a goal this time.” Now it was Alvaro's turn to smirk, how could he possibly forget. Once they had settled that Xabi bet firmly against everything his brother was certain was going to happen Alvaro returned to his team.

Zinédine lifted the whistle to his mouth: “Alright guys, I want to see a fair game. No major injuries, passes that actually reach someone, beautiful goals and no dead bodies please.” He smirked at that last comment before blowing his whistle and starting the game. Xabi opened the first wine bottle.

 

“That was a fucking foul!”, Cristiano yelled getting up off the ground. Fabio rolled his eyes: “It was a tactical foul, you didn't break anything. Don't be such a drama queen.” His boyfriend angrily turned around to the referee throwing his arms in the air. “Sorry, Fabio. That's a yellow”, Zidane showed him the card but offered him a grin which the younger returned. “Not your fault that he's a bit of a drama queen sometimes”, the Portuguese smirked and earned a growl from his boyfriend.

Xabi made a little cross on his list with bets happily sipping his wine while Alvaro took to yelling at Cristiano to score goals for fuck's sake and not roll around the floor.

While the game was already getting heated Sergio struggled to keep up. Of course he had played football before, it was his favourite sport when he was still human and he used to play all the time but this wasn't your everyday football game. Vampires were much faster than humans and made a point of using said speed any given moment and while Sergio's sense and reflexes matched his brothers' speed, he had trouble keeping up with the pace and watching them sporadically appear when passing the ball wasn't much of a help either.

As long as they weren't hunting his family usually moved in a normal speed therefore he wasn't used to them disappearing in at will only to suddenly show up in front of his goal. They were easy to keep up with when he was running beside them during a hunt but being stuck to one spot and being forced to stay alert and be prepared for them to appear seemingly out of thin air was new.

He couldn't help but question Guti's sanity and his decision to make him the goalkeeper when James suddenly appeared in front of the goal and scored. The next thing he knew was Alvaro storming towards him and Xabi whooping in triumph as Luka came to hug James in celebration. Lucky for him Guti blocked Alvaro before he could reach his younger brother: “I know what you're thinking, don't. Give him time, he'll figure it out.” He growled at his father angrily and was about to start yelling but was stopped by Zidane's whistle that signaled to continue the game.

Sergio offered his father the ball and wondered how Iker did this. Like himself, he was stuck to one point without any ability to follow the others' movements so how did he always seem to know where they'd appear? He seemed to watch something, constantly turning his head and keeping a concentrated look on his face, then he suddenly prepared to jump even before Cristiano appeared in front of his goal and caught the ball.

Sergio followed his boyfriend's line of sight as the game continued and then it dawned on him how Iker managed to often be one step ahead of his brothers. He couldn't see them just as much as Sergio but upon closer inspection the younger realised he wasn't trying to see them, Iker's eyes were fixed on the grass he wasn't seeing them with his eyes, he used his hearing. Sergio's mouth dropped open a little, Iker was listening for them instead of looking.

He took a deep breath, if his boyfriend could do it, why shouldn't he? Closing his eyes he began to listen. There was sudden movement close to his right, harsh breathing coming his way, on instict he stretched as far as possible jumping towards the upper right corner. Though his fingers grazed the ball he couldn't stop it from landing in the net but for the first time he had gone in the right direction and not blindly reached somewhere.

From the other side of the pitch Iker was giving him a thumbs up and immediately getting smacked on the back of his head by Raúl who warned him not to encourage the enemy but winked at Sergio when he turned around to return to his position. Alvaro was fuming again but Guti displayed the hint of a smile on his face and Sergio wondered if he had seen this coming.

Once the youngling had figured out how to really play the game things progressed much smoother and his continously improving saves had Raúl kicking the goalpost more than once much to Guti's pleasure.

Xabi was still sitting on the sidelines now working his third bottle of wine as he made little crosses on his list. Much to his displeasure Alvaro had won their bet concerning halftime as Raúl's team indeed finished in the lead by one goal. As of now he wasn't worrying though, the one who won the most bets by the end of the game would be the overall winner and he still had a couple of good chances.

By now Marcelo, who had been out hunting, as his blood reserves were running low and his thirst rapidly increasing, instead of participating in the game, had joined him outside on the terrace cheering on whoever was currently in possession of the ball.

With Sergio improving rapidly Alvaro, as he had predicted, did actually get the chance to focus more on scoring a goal for the first time ever rather than protecting the goal which of course prompted Fabio to tease his boyfriend.

“Hey Ronaldo, getting so desperate that you're defender's gotta score now?”, he laughed loudly when Cristiano appeared in front of him in a flash gripping his throat tightly. “What was that?” His boyfriend merely grinned at him watching Zindane jog towards them already pulling the yellow card out of he corner of his eye. Cristiano growled lowly, of course he had meant to provoke him, knowing he'd get a reaction out of him. Breaking out in a grin he gently caressed the side of his boyfriend's face, two could play that game.

“Not my fault your defence is so bad even our defenders can score”, he smiled sweetly watching the grin disappear from his boyfriend's face. They both knew Fabio had already been warned and couldn't afford to have a go at the older. Cristiano patted his cheek gently: “No shame in being incapable, honey.” Fabio visibly tensed under his hands, close to losing his temper, as he turned around to face their referee. “I know, I know. It's a yellow. But that was worth it.” He and Zidane exchanged a smile before he jogged back to his position while Fabio tried calming down.

Cristiano had almost reached his place when he heard his boyfriend shout: “I bet you're not gonna score one today.” Taking a deep breath he willed himself not to turn around and defend his already hurt ego.

 

The game eventually stretched out into penalty shootouts. After Alvaro had successfully equalised towards the end of the second half, none of them had succeeded in scoring another so the game had dragged on until they had no choice but to settle this with penalties.

Jesé was the first to shoot. Sergio felt a lot more secure with the penalties than he had the entire game since he could now see his brothers move and so he blocked James shot almost with ease. Iker gently ruffled his boyfriend's hair as he passed him by on the way to the goal before taking his spot and readying himself. Gareth put as much force behind the shot as he could possibly manage but the ball ended up safely in the goalkeeper's arms nonetheless.

Then it was Cristiano's turn to shoot. Sergio had to admit the man knew how to make a show out of this as he sauntered over to the goal giving Fabio a dirty look before positioning the ball. He straightened up and took several deep breaths, the other family members where watching in silence probably used to Cristiano going the extra mile when shooting his penalty. Several seconds passed without any movement before he took his shot. Sergio moved as quickly as possible as he hadn't been ready for the shot but to no avail, the ball hit the back of the net.

Cristiano cheered, send his boyfriend a flying kiss and was shown the middle finger in return. He didn't cheer for long since Fabio's penalty was equally successful. He winked at his boyfriend before returning to his team.

The shootout went on without anyone actually scoring until Raúl and Guti were the only ones left to try. If one of them scored it would decide the game. Guti approached the goal first.

Sergio watched excitedly as Iker straightened his posture and calmly looked his father in the eye. He cocked his head a little to the side reminding his boyfriend of a puppy before he prepared himself for Guti's shot. The blonde growled angrily when his son picked the ball out of the air but couldn't help but smile after seeing Iker's happy face.

Raúl winked at his boyfriend as they exchanged places, Sergio's knees felt a little weak. He was well aware his father had been holding back during the game letting his boys have all the fun but now that it was about his victory he no doubt would go all out. Sergio's fingertips grazed the leather as he stretched to the point he almost felt like tearing himself in half but the ball still hit the net behind him. Raúl's team erupted in cheers and Sergio swallowed nervously, all of them had taken this supposedly harmless game of football very seriously, therefore he was a little worried as to what would happen now and held his breath when Cristiano approached Fabio.

The older vampire flung an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders: “Told you I'd score.” “And you still lost”, Fabio smiled up at him and quickly pecked his lips. “Next time, love”, Cristiano squeezed his ass making him yelp in surprise before taking of running towards the house an outraged Fabio chasing after him threatening he'd get that back.

Alvaro found himself standing next to Xabi who offered him a glass of wine. Marcelo had taken off to finally greet Uncle Zinédine properly. “Well, you lost”, Xabi tried to hide his smile behind glass. The younger shrugged: “I won more bets. You know what that means.” Sighing deeply the Basque nodded, he hated moving but a bet was a bet and so he'd have to accompany Alvaro to Barcelona to cause some trouble amongst the Culés. Alvaro's voice whispering into his ear tore Xabi from his thoughts: “You'll love it.” He rolled his eyes but smiled fondly, ignoring the shiver that ran down his spine.

“You know, if you were a good father you would have let him hold that one,” Guti crossed his arms in front of his chest, pouting ever so slightly.

“Oh my God, José you are such a sore loser. Just minutes ago you almost broke Fabio's legs and now you want to lecture me on being a good father? Please. We won fair and square. And you know what that means.”

Guti mumbled something under his breath while disappearing into the house, Raúl and Zinédine following after him laughing.

Sergio slowly turned to Iker: “What does it mean?” His boyfriend sighed deeply pinching the bridge of his nose: “Whoever wins gets to top for a week.” Quickly covering his ears the younger ran towards the house: “I didn't hear that! Why would you just straight out tell me? You could have warned me, Iker!”

Iker smiled fondly wrapping an arm around an excitedly jumping James and joined in the celebration with his younger brothers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. If you liked this please be so kind and leave me a comment. Thank you so much to everyone who supports this story. Big hug to everyone who took the time to read this


End file.
